Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring substrate in which conductor layers and insulating resin layers are alternately laminated on a core substrate, and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring substrate.
Description of Background Art
A wiring substrate may have via conductors penetrating through the insulating resin layers to connect upper and lower conductor layers (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-345560). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.